


Картина в холодной комнате

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: «Когда пишу об этом столько лет спустя, я вновь пьянею в этой одинокой пустоте».





	Картина в холодной комнате

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/sickwreck/status/1096423114102185985 — самое главное вдохновение! ♥♥♥
> 
> Эпиграф — строка из стихотворения К. Кавафиса «Однажды ночью». Обязательно к прочтению.  
> https://www.tate.org.uk/art/artworks/hockney-two-boys-aged-23-or-24-p77564 — та самая картина в белой комнате. (худ. Дэвид Хокни)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/ce/b5/3eceb5f374ec663be27001fdcd2485c2.jpg — картина, которая была на лекции. (худ. Дэвид Хокни)  
> «Van Gogh Theme I» и ««Van Gogh Theme (Just Piano) III» by Tatiana Lisovskaya, «Someday, one day» и «All Dead, All Dead» by Queen — почти постоянно играли на фоне во время написания этого безобразного нечто.
> 
> Также внимание! Действие происходит в конце 80-х — начале 90-х, а еще у Бена длинные волосы! В общем, давайте считать, что он просто косплеит Роджера Тейлора.  
> https://a.radikal.ru/a27/1903/f9/99ee3eb5bff6.jpg — обложечка ♡  
> https://twitter.com/tragediss/status/1104508151498448896?s=19 — коллажик для нас! ♥♥♥

Он всегда плохо засыпал на новых местах. Мог проворочаться всю ночь и, если повезет, заснуть ближе к утру. А если нет, то вовсе не смыкал глаз до следующей ночи. В такие мгновения мы часто разговаривали часами напролет, каждый глядя куда-то во тьму перед собой. И неважно, был ли это незнакомый номер отеля, гостиная в доме его женатых друзей или новая спальня в просторной лондонской квартире. Он и я болтали обо всем и ни о чем, водя бесцельными взглядами по едва заметным контурам мебели вокруг и черным теням, что отбрасывало давно засохшее костлявое дерево перед самым окном. Порой его ветки сотрясались от холодных северных ветров, и тени, как рваные полосы от когтей смертоносного хищника, раздирали стены, царапали нашу постель и неровными чернильными шрамами окутывали его темный силуэт.

Я замечал их, безмолвно тянулся пальцами к плавным изгибам стройного тела и обводил ломаные края. Самыми кончиками касался кистей, оголенных плеч и ключиц, — трогал везде, где острые когти оставили свой след. И вот под ладонью уже бился пульс, дрожал кадык, а теплые накусаные губы смазано двигались и влажнели от горячего шепота.

Он всегда был таким. Нежным, мягким, бесконечно теплым и, одновременно с тем, настолько пьяняще желанным, что не оставалось сил сопротивляться. Тихий разговор незаметно таял в воздухе сам собой, и костлявая тень обязательно толкала меня в спину к нему поближе. Мы сталкивались губами и целовались лениво, растягивая медовое блаженство. Когда между нами не было страсти — лишь легкая нирвана, которая едва ли кружила голову, — он тянулся ко мне, прижимался тесно и каждым своим движением будто бы говорил: «Я растоплю тебя, любовь моя. Но только наполовину». Он открывал бронзовую, но в темноте кажущуюся серебристо-пепельной шею, позволяя приникнуть к ней губами, и млел от воздушных поцелуев, которые я дарил ему без остатка. 

Наша страсть была похожа на шторм. Приливные волны неторопливо, но мощно вскидывались, изредка обрываясь, и с далеким гулом сокрушались на обнаженные скалы, щедро взбивая пену. Часто ураган длился часами, а порой мог и закончиться через считанные минуты. Тогда он улыбался мне такой улыбкой, от которой, должно быть, Луна плавно смещалась с зенита, а все моря и океаны подвергались отливам.

Мы обнимали друг друга крепко, словно боясь, что нас унесет в ночи течениями по разным концам света, и он, наконец, засыпал. А я с радостью забирал себе его бессонницу, до утра наслаждаясь дремой и изредка, из-под ресниц, наблюдая за черными шрамами-тенями, которые в рассвете таяли на его загорелой коже. Они сбегали наружу через окно, готовясь следующей ночью снова тайком проползти в маленькую комнатушку и утопить нас в полночной темноте.

Когда на улице светало, а до будильника оставалось всего ничего, я останавливался сонным взглядом на одной из немногочисленных вещей в той комнате. 

Напротив нашей постели висела в белой раме картина — хотя, наверное, правильней было бы назвать это иллюстрацией к нашей тогдашней размеренной жизни, — и я смотрел на нее, как в зеркало. Выполненная простыми плавными линиями на четком белом, она изображала двух молодых спящих в кровати людей. Они, оба полуобнаженные, лежали ничком и видели сны такие же белые, как их тела, простыни и стены. Как та холодная комната на севере Лондона. 

Как его улыбка и светлые волосы, которые на солнце отливали золотом. 

***

 

У него было имя. Немудреное, обыкновенное. Людей с таким именем в одном только Лондоне сотни, если не тысячи. Им он подписывал все свои работы с тех пор, как только поступил в художественную академию, им же представился и мне, когда мы впервые встретились. 

Кажется, это была открытая лекция по теории искусств, на которую меня пригласили побыть не только вольным слушателем, но и набросать пару страничек для журнала, в котором я в то время подрабатывал. 

Наша с ним встреча, что называется, произошла по воле случая. Лекция та была посвящена поп-арту, в котором я, честно признаться, тогда ни черта не смыслил, а имена Уорхола и Лихтенштейна вовсе казались мне пустым звуком. Но на то оно и писательское ремесло, чтобы из ничего составить лицеприятную картинку, позже обернутую в глянцевую упаковку дорогого издания. В общем, после художественной сессии мне предстояло выбрать несколько студенческих работ для разворота и обложки. 

Тогда-то мы с ним и познакомились. 

***

 

— Ну как, понравилась лекция? 

Я обернулся. Рядом стоял лектор и, по совместительству, мой давний приятель. Наверняка незаметно подошел, пока я вместе с восторженной толпой студентов принялся обходить стенды с выставленными на белый свет работами начинающих художников.

— По-моему, весьма занимательно, — на миг замявшись, ответил я. 

Уловив мое замешательство, он улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Трудно выбрать?

— Ну, разбирайся я в этом получше, было бы куда проще.

— Что ж, тогда позволь посоветовать присмотреться вот к тем работам, — сказал он и повел меня к дальним стендам. — Их писали одни из самых талантливых ребят в моей группе. 

Мимо промелькнули хаотичными пятнами этюды и мелкие наброски, и мы остановились возле полотен в конце длинной аудитории. Передо мной предстала, как мне показалось на первый взгляд, аляповатая и карикатурная дюжина косморам, крупных, как им и подобает быть, но непривычно ярких. Броские тона сначала жалили глаза, а только затем поражали глубиной подобранных и совмещенных с общим изображением красок. Деревья, дома, рощи, улицы... На эти обыкновенные пейзажи будто случайно пролили пару-тройку банок цветастой гуаши или как минимум не пожалели десяток тюбиков масла, и теперь они сгорали от своей же колоритности. 

Я переводил восторженный взгляд с одной картины на другую, не зная, за что уцепиться. Насыщенные детали приковывали своей неестественной и при этом такой необузданной красотой, заставляли воображение заработать на полную катушку. Пылающие оттенки всех цветов разыграли передо мной собственное представление, в котором я оказался главным героем.

Наконец, обойдя все все картины, я замер у последней. Даже спустя столько лет я отчетливо помню то чувство, которое породило во мне увиденное. В те годы такая блистательная яркость говорила сама за себя и казалась неожиданным откровением и революцией. Плевком в лицо консерватизму постмодерна. Мне захотелось прикоснуться к полотну хотя бы кончиками пальцев, чтобы окунуться в фантасмагоричный мир человека, который эту картину написал. Пропустить его эмоции через свои руки и затем передать их кому-то еще. Я еле удержал себя от этой слабости.

— Удивлен? — донесся до меня голос товарища, словно сквозь толстое креа брезента, и я оглянулся на него как в трансе.

— Мягко сказано. Ее правда написал кто-то из твоих учеников?

— Если не верится, могу тебя с ним познакомить.

Меня вдруг окатило ушатом странного волнения. 

— Конечно, — выдавил из себя я, отвернувшись обратно к ослепительно-красочной картине. — Если он будет не против, я только за. 

Друг мой молча кивнул и оставил меня наедине с буйством сочных красок на широком холсте. Я снова вгляделся в картину. Сюжет ее был прост и понятен даже пятилетнему: всего лишь обыкновенная узкая проселочная дорога, пролегающая через лес. Не было ни людей, ни животных. Только множество деревьев — лес, очищенные от коры стволы на пути, коренастый пень на переднем плане. И царство безумных цветов, от которых все внутри меня, зрителя нового и пока не привередливого, приходило в восторг. Фиолетовый, желтый, голубой и зеленый — все эти, казалось бы, несоединимые друг с другом краски вылились на одно полотно, чтобы породить прекрасное нечто. 

Возможно ли, что такое нечто творилось в душе художника? Все могло быть. На секунду я прикрыл глаза и попытался представить ее — душу, полную гения и одиночества, откровений и вульгарности, живой юности и смиренной зрелости. Там, посреди черноты моих век растекались розово-лиловые реки, на поверхности которых тут же появилась дрожащая рябь из радужных капель. Цвета смешались, и в моем воображении остался темный силуэт. Ужасно захотелось добавить какого-то оттенка, но в голову не закрадывалось ни одной подходящей идеи. 

Я погрузился в свои мысли настолько глубоко, что не услышал приближающихся шагов. Только вздрогнул, когда чужая ладонь вдруг легко похлопала по плечу. Я открыл глаза. Передо мной — все то же полотно. За спиной — его создатель. От волнения перехватило дыхание, и я обернулся.

Нужным оттенком был золотой.

***

 

Вечером того же дня мы сидели с ним в открытом кафе на окраине Мэйфера. Конец мая, к удивлению, выдался засушливым и жарким, поэтому сумеречную духоту мы решили разбавить двумя пинтами прохладного пива.

Перед этим он согласился дать мне небольшое интервью, поэтому сразу после лекции мы отправились в Гайд-парк. Еще тогда я заметил, что даже в сравнении со мной он был огромным болтуном и, хоть частенько разглагольствовал на отвлеченные темы, об искусстве рассуждал многим дольше и с большим удовольствием. За несколько часов мы обсудили популярных современников экспрессионизма, его картину, которую я выбрал для журнала, последние тенденции в изобразительном мире и стихийные переходы от неоклассицизма к модерну. Страницы в моем блокноте медленно, но верно подходили к концу, пачка сигарет, которые он выкуривал одну за другой, тоже пустела на глазах, а время стремительно близилось к закатным часам. 

И вот, незаметно для нас обоих оказавшись на веранде летнего кафе, мы в обоюдном молчании пили осветленный напиток и отдыхали телом. Он снова курил, а я исподтишка наблюдал за ним. Ему — только-только исполнилось двадцать три, а мне совсем скоро перевалит за тридцать. Молодая энергия, что он источал каждым своим движением и жестом, завораживала меня и странно манила. Я видел в нем его картины — хаотичную палитру, собранную в один флакон, утонченную и продуманную до единой детали. Но при этом слишком обманчивую и не такую простую, какой кажется на первый взгляд.

Задумчивые зеленые глаза были устремлены куда-то вдаль — за синие леса с его холста, желтую дорогу и фиолетовую листву, — и в тот момент он вдруг показался мне настолько недосягаемым, что на душе отчего-то сделалось печально и тоскливо. Я мазнул погрустневшим взглядом по его светлым волосам, что доходили до плеч, по пальцам с заметными следами темной краски и отхлебнул немного пива. 

Из зала кафе через распахнувшуюся дверь до нас донеслись звуки особенно модного в те годы джаз-фанка, и на улицу высыпала хохочущая над чем-то своим компания молодых парней и девушек. Разодетые по последнему писку моды, они закурили и начали задорно болтать на французском языке. Иностранцы.

— Это так здорово, — неожиданно нарушил тишину он, и я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Он помолчал секунду-другую, сделал большой глоток и кивнул в сторону ребят.

— Они здесь, в Лондоне, — просто гости. Ходят там, где хотят ходить. Видят то, что им хочется видеть. Их восторг чистый и такой живой, что я испытываю страшную зависть.

Зеленые глаза на миг закрылись, а затем их взгляд остановился на мне. Он помотал головой.

— Я не чувствую себя таким же живым в этом городе. 

Удушливое откровение. Вот что это было. Он сказал правду человеку, с которым, как думал в тот вечер, виделся первый и последний раз. Поэтому и признался тихо и на пониженных тонах — так, чтобы услышал только я. 

— По твоим картинам и не скажешь, — подумав немного и осознанно перечеркнув грань между «вы» и «ты», сказал я. — В них явно ощущаются свобода и жизнь, которым остается только позавидовать.

— Но я — не мои картины.

Он враз нахмурился, отчего показался старше своего возраста. Полез за сигаретами в карман и в который раз за день прикурил от спички. 

— Ты ведь американец?

— Точно, — удивленно согласился я. — Меня что, так сильно выдает акцент? Я думал, у меня хорошо выходит...

Он впервые за вечер слабо улыбнулся.

— Есть немного, но не в этом дело.

— Тогда в чем?

Он поразмыслил немного и сделал пару быстрых затяжек.

— Все очень просто, — довольно воодушевленно сказал он и, не скурив и половины, потушил сигарету в пепельнице. — Ты такой же, как они.

Мы вместе посмотрели в сторону французов.

— Когда не принадлежишь этому серому, скучному городу, то и выглядишь иначе. 

Я вдруг страшно засмущался и перевел глаза с его лица на свой бокал с пивом.

— Ну, не сказал бы, что ты, например, выглядишь скучно. Чего стоят одни эти черно-белые броги.

Он засмеялся, и я подхватил его смех веселой улыбкой.

— В том-то и суть, что это все, — отсмеявшись, он показал на свою одежду: распахнутый черный пиджак и мятую рубашку с закатанными по локти рукавами, — что-то вроде обертки. Выражаясь твоими словами — картина. 

Отхлебнув пива, он продолжил:

— Я — такая же красивая картинка, выдуманная в моем же воображении, как и мои полотна. Ты видел их — они яркие, броские, но ненастоящие. Жизнь в них — просто иллюзия, потому что эта скукота, которая творится вокруг, не способна породить что-нибудь, помимо посредственности.

В своей голове я поставил под этими словами галочку, чтобы не забыть процитировать их в будущей статье. 

— Но раз так, то откуда столько цвета и красок? Если душа тусклая, вряд ли она породит нечто подобное. 

И тогда он посмотрел на меня долгим изучающим взглядом, от которого я почему-то почувствовал себя диковинной птицей с одной из его картин. Мы просидели в таком молчании пару минут и даже не заметили, как группка иностранцев вернулась обратно внутрь кафе. Я запоздало понял, что на террасе мы остались совсем одни, и по телу пробежался знакомый мандраж. Захотелось ущипнуть себя или дотронуться до него, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.

Он снова потянулся за сигаретами, но на полпути передумал и замер. Неожиданная растерянность на молодом лице превратила его почти в подростка. Каким-то навеянным движением он провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам и задумчиво произнес: 

— Знаешь, ты прав... Пока душу есть, чем зажигать, она никогда не погаснет.

Он заговорщицки улыбнулся и наклонился ближе, будто хотел поделиться со мной какой-то тайной. Я тоже немного придвинулся к нему.

— Только если это что-то не мимолетно и длится дольше, чем мгновение, которое приводит в восторг, но так же быстро меркнет, — добавил он.

Я прищурился, не понимая, к чему он ведет.

— Что же это за чувство такое? 

— Ну, например, такое, как сейчас. 

— О чем ты? — мне стало неловко задавать вопрос за вопросом, но я был чересчур взволнован, чтобы об этом задумываться.

— Ты спрашивал, как я понял, что ты не отсюда... — он опустил взгляд на собственные переплетенные пальцы, явно норовя спрятать смущение. — У тебя глаза горят иначе, чем у меня. Чем у любого здесь. Они видели жизнь там, откуда ты родом, и я чувствую ее в их лучистом отражении. 

Я глубоко вздохнул и провел ладонью по затылку.

— И насколько твое чувство не мимолетно?

— Пока не знаю. Но прямо сейчас мне очень хочется тебя нарисовать. 

Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, и я вдруг ощутил то же, что прежде почувствовал, глядя на его картину. Буря немыслимой цветовой гаммы обрушилась на меня дуновением теплого летнего ветра, потому что вот она, распахнутая душа художника, прямо передо мной. А я — ее главный герой и единственный зритель. 

Я открыто улыбнулся. Отчего-то в тот миг рядом с ним, под его взглядом, полным азарта, я чувствовал себя намного моложе. Его смелая, уверенная свобода будто бы предалась и мне. 

— Сейчас вряд ли выйдет, — с сожалением произнес я, вспомнив о работе. — Завтра рано в офис, корпеть целый день над статьей. 

Уголки его губ тут же сползли вниз, а странный огонь, что опалял мою грудь изнутри, лишь сильнее разгорался.

— Но мы можем увидеться в выходные, и тогда ты меня нарисуешь. Если, конечно, твой интерес — не просто очередное мгновение.

Я видел, как он смотрел на меня весь остаток вечера, поэтому ни капли не сомневался в ответе.

Зеленые глаза вновь заблестели. 

— Вот встретимся и узнаем, — в момент забыв о печали, он протянул ко мне раскрытую ладонь. — Идет?

Для меня это было похоже на шаг в неизвестность. Полет в открытый космос или прыжок со скалы в глубокое синее море.

Я пожал его руку.

— Идет.

***

 

Ближе ко дню моего рождения, который должен был вот-вот случиться в третьей декаде сентября, портретов и мелких набросков с изображением меня же накопилось столько, что по пальцам не сосчитать. Однажды я читал, как сильно Ван Гог заставил свою желтую комнату в Арле собственными полотнами, что ступить было негде. Но чтобы подобное произошло со мной...

Ту комнату я снимал в самом заурядном районе Лондона около полугода. Нашел ее, как только переехал сюда из Нью-Йорка, и теперь делил с хозяйкой — женщиной в возрасте, элегантной, строгой и больше всего на свете любящей, наверное, только своего бигля. Вспоминая об этом сейчас, мне кажется, поначалу она была не в особом восторге от захламления своей квартиры портретами с моей физиономией. Но тогда это казалось самим собой разумеющимся фактом, который она, вероятно, принимала, как должное. Все-таки сделка есть сделка.

Хоть моя тогдашняя обитель и не была желтой, точно так же, как и я никогда не был великим Винсентом, картин действительно накопилось очень много. Каждое утро я просыпался и, едва разлепив глаза, оглядывал стоящие вдоль стен полотна. В основном он действительно рисовал только меня, но среди этих работ были и пейзажи, свидетелем которых я и сам становился частенько.

Я рассматривал каждый его рисунок часами, досконально и по памяти описал бы их с огромной точностью даже сейчас, спустя столько лет с той осени.

Он к тому времени как раз окончил академию и подрабатывал где придется. То иллюстратором для рекламы только открывшегося театра, то писал портреты на заказ, а то и вовсе расписывал стены мелких ночных клубов, ресторанов и баров. Казалось, в Лондоне не осталось места, которого не коснулась бы его кисть. Мы встречались по вечерам: сначала раз в неделю, затем чаще, и в итоге уже к августу не проходило ни дня, чтобы мы не увиделись. Разговаривая обо всем на свете, я преспокойно пил белое вино, а он располагался напротив с нужными художественными принадлежностями. 

Признаться честно, поначалу меня все это крайне смущало. Не каждый же день хорошие художники пишут с меня картины, ну ей-богу! Я хмурился, принимал закрытую позу, а он лишь повторял из раза в раз: «Я тебя не укушу, если ты сядешь чуть попроще. Но если не хочешь сейчас, то скоро точно почувствуешь, что это просто». И улыбался. Каждая его улыбка — секретное оружие, которому противостоять не было никакой возможности. Да и не хотелось совсем. 

Поэтому, проснувшись в свой тридцать первый день рождения ближе к полудню и услышав с кухни сразу несколько голосов, ни капли не удивился. Он был желанным гостем в том доме, и каждый из нас это понимал. По приглушенному смеху хозяйки все было ясно как день — его она любила не меньше, чем своего прозорливого пса. Наверное, питала к нему какие-то материнские чувства, потому что он годился ей в сыновья, если не во внуки.

Я полежал так какое-то время, вслушивался в переливчатые голоса, силясь разобрать хотя бы слово, но ничего не выходило. Сквозь закрытую дверь до меня не долетало даже обрывков их фраз. Вскоре голоса совсем смолкли. Вздохнув, я поднялся с кровати и, закутавшись в одеяло, босиком прошел в кухню.

Хозяйка сидела за столом возле окна. Она подпирала рукой голову и вчитывалась в черно-белые строки утренней газеты. А он разместился напротив, спиной к двери. Я замер позади, всматриваясь в его фигуру. Светлые волосы отрасли и доходили теперь почти до лопаток, широкие плечи и спину обтягивала очередная черная футболка, а сам он сидел в странной позе, будто держал на руках младенца.

Из окна прямо на их силуэты лился мягкий свет, теплый, как вода, и тишина была такой мирной, что в ней захотелось раствориться. А еще в воздухе отчетливо пахло сладкой вишней. 

— Чего ты стоишь там как привидение? — вдруг вывел меня из оцепенения голос хозяйки, и я растерянно моргнул. Он тоже оглянулся и подмигнул мне. — Давай, присядь-ка и выпей с нами чаю. Это же твой праздник, как-никак.

Я улыбнулся сначала ему, затем ей, поправил сползшее с плеча одеяло и сел на табурет между ними. Как оказалось, на руках у него был вовсе не младенец, а хозяйский пес. Спал себе спокойно и видел свои беззаботные собачьи сны. Я поднял взгляд и встретился с непривычно серьезными зелеными глазами. Хоть на губах его играла легкая улыбка, глаза выдавали все мысли и раздумья, кроющиеся в белокурой голове. Казалось, между нами происходил безмолвный разговор о чем-то очень важном; о чем-то, что понимали только мы вдвоем и никто больше. 

Он опустил голову, ласково погладил пса по лапе и снова взглянул на меня. 

— Привет.

— Привет. 

Мой голос совсем охрип после сна. Я поспешно откашлялся и посмотрел на хозяйку. Она, как и прежде, увлеченно читала что-то в газете.

— Доброе утро.

— И тебе не хворать, милый, — сказала женщина и, поправив очки, подняла на нас обоих теплый взгляд. — Вы так и будете сидеть или все-таки попробуете пирог? 

Ее обычно строгий профиль смягчился. Она коротко улыбнулась мне.

По правде говоря, в тот день я впервые заметил в ней эту трещинку. Вдовье одиночество соткало из нее вольную, старомодную и сдержанную женщину. Бездетная, она прожила много лет совсем одна, когда вдруг на пороге ее дома появился сначала я, а вслед за мной пришел и он. Думаю, пусть и ненадолго, но мы сделали ее счастливой. 

Я улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Вишневый?

Она окинула нас лучистым взглядом.

— Ваш любимый, мальчики, — сказала хозяйка и откинула полотенце со все еще исходящего теплым паром пирога. — Налетайте. 

Мы отпраздновали мой день рождения в очень радостном и уютном кругу. Хозяйка поведала о последних новостях города, о коих уже успели написать в свежей газете, я поделился с ними парочкой интересных новелл, которые выходили в большой свет под моей редакцией, а он, как большой ребенок, все баюкал на руках бигля. В тот момент он показался мне особенно юным и по-мальчишечьи робким. Мы порой переглядывались украдкой, и эта странная робость передавалась мне. Очень захотелось запечатлеть такой замечательный миг на фотоаппарат, поэтому хозяйка позволила воспользоваться ее полароидом.

Это была первая наша совместная фотография, на обороте которой он оставил свою витиеватую подпись: _«С днем рождения! 21 сентября, 1989»_.

Спустя почти час он и я переместились в мою комнату. Ее тоскливый полумрак разрезал тонкий луч света, тайком проникший внутрь через щелку зашторенного тяжелым гобеленом окна, и рассеивался по постели, бежевым стенам и нашим фигурам. Я хотел было наконец-то одеться, но он остановил меня жестом. Молча достал из свисающей с плеча сумки свой потертый альбом и посмотрел на меня долгим глубоким взглядом.

— Ты позволишь?

Я заглядывал в эти бездонные зеленые глаза бессчетное множество раз и всегда проигрывал плескающемуся в них желанию творить и создавать прекрасное. Пожалуй, загляни я в них прямо сейчас после всего, что случилось, проиграл бы снова. 

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь... — я пробежался взглядом по белым простыням и еще сильнее закутался в одеяло. — Как мне сесть?

— Не важно. Как тебе самому удобно, — помотав головой, проговорил быстро он и подвинул стоящий в углу стул ближе к кровати.

Вздохнув, я опустился на самый краешек постели и прислонился боком к подушке. Одеяло так и норовило сползти с плеч. 

— Оставь так. 

Я обернулся на его голос. Он уже сидел на месте, положив блокнот на колени и нетерпеливо крутя в пальцах обычную черную ручку.

— Это очень красиво.

И его губы снова тронула та самая улыбка, против которой у меня не было ни единого шанса. Я расслабился, притянул одно колено к груди и прижался к ней щекой. Одеяло сползло еще немного. Мазнув глазами по его сосредоточенному лицу, я проследил за тоненькой полосой света, что рассекала его руки, тянулась по дощатому, холодному от сквозняка полу и терялась за окном. 

Там вдалеке — классическое английское небо, налившееся свинцом. А еще шум бесчисленных моторов, заливистые перекрики велосипедных звонков и гудящая грубая ругань водителей вечно спешащих куда-то кэбов, никак не могущих поделить между собой туристов со всего белого света. Через крохотную щелочку в окне эти сливающиеся в неясный гул звуки напоминали мне скучный черно-белый кинофильм, мягко крутящий свою затертую почти то дыр пленку в полупустом зале для двух-трех зевак. 

В то мгновение мир ясно поделился на все то, что существовало за окном, и на мою невзрачную комнатку.

Я не заметил, когда он успел включить для удобства настольную лампу. Понял только по рыжеватому теплому свету, что вдруг затопил темные углы нашего временного убежища. Освещение позволяло различить заботливые тонкие штрихи на шероховатой бумаге, его бледную кисть, парившую над альбомом и замирающую ненадолго в горьковатой задумчивости, а затем продолжающую свой безупречный полет. Я улавливал его частые короткие взгляды, которыми он мягко очерчивал мою фигуру, прежде чем вернуться к рисунку. Иногда на его лице будто застывала маска: он наверняка задумывался, что именно заставляло меня хмуриться, а его — рисовать залегшую меж бровей морщинку.

Одеяло снова поползло вниз, и поправлять его я не стал. Просто наблюдал, как он вывел контуры моих обнаженных плеч, прошелся стержнем вдоль ключиц и оставил позади складки мятого одеяла. Очень невинно. Наивно и слишком нежно. 

Обычно причесанные и уложенные, мои волосы в тот серый день лежали абсолютным вихрем, будто мимо меня пронесся поздний осенний ураган, и на его рисунке это было особенно заметно. Он рисовал каждую рыжую прядь одну за другой, вдыхая в свой набросок жизнь, которая на самом деле и без того била ключом. 

Кончик ручки вдруг остановился над бумагой, так и не закончив выводить вычурные медные волны.

Он оторвал глаза от альбома, медленно поднял голову и замер. Мы встретились взглядами, и я вновь отвернулся к окну. В висок впились острые иголочки — он неотрывно смотрел на меня, и я это чувствовал так четко, словно кто-то водил перышком по щеке, коснулся мочки, а в конце невесомо обвел скулу. 

Альбом чуть не упал с его коленей, когда он шевельнулся. 

Я вновь обернулся к нему и прижался к колену теперь уже другой щекой. Прежде чем заговорить, он чуть прокашлялся.

— Слушай...

— М? 

Он выглядел очень растерянным, будто боялся слов, которые комком встали поперек горла. А пальцы зажали ручку с такой силой, что, казалось, ему вот-вот станет больно.

— Что произойдет... — он снова замялся на секунду и поднял на меня глаза, — если я прямо сейчас признаюсь, что, по-моему, влюбился в тебя?

Лондон впервые замолк. Никогда прежде этот город не был настолько тихим, словно окно в комнате стало выходом в другую вселенную. Каждая машина затормозила и выключила отравляющие моторы. Велосипедисты застыли, так и не дотянувшись до священных звонков. У каждого кэба внезапно сломался гудок. Нестройный хор переливчатых голосов в душных автобусах и забитых вагонах метро стих. Даже брезентовое густое небо остановилось в ожидании. 

Я легко улыбнулся, пряча приподнятые уголки губ за коленом. Мы утонули в космической тишине, не смея отвести друг от друга глаз. 

— Ничего нового ты мне не скажешь. И ничего страшного не произойдет. 

Мне пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы совсем не расплыться в бессовестной улыбке. Я поспешил отвернуться и крепко зажмурился от прилива нелепого щенячьего восторга. Придать лицу прежнюю серьезность у меня больше не получалось.

Я слышал, как он снова вернулся к рисунку. Быстрые штрихи, еще более смелые и уверенные, зашелестели по бумаге. Кроме этих едва уловимых звуков я совсем ничего не слышал. Ни громкой улицы, ни болтающей по телефону прямо за стеной хозяйки, ни даже стука собственного сердца, которое было готово разорваться от неимоверной радости. 

Краем глаза я заметил, как он тряхнул головой, смахивая с лица отросшую челку. Его рука так и продолжала завораживающе взмывать над собственными бумажными небесами. 

***

 

Приближался конец ноября. И заканчивалась моя первая осень в Англии.

Туманный Альбион заволакивало гнетущей непогодой, потихоньку, но довольно властно забирающей себе остатки солнечного света. Листья исполняли свои последние па и плавно оседали на не успевающий высыхать асфальт, проплывая затем по лужам стройными огненными флотилиями. Жители Лондона наслаивали на себя все больше тяжелых одежд, слегка неумело комбинируя элегантные пальто с вязаными шарфами — подарками от бабушек, найденными где-то в закромах пыльных шкафов. Покров черных зонтов плотно навис над улицами унылого города и перемещался по ним единым живым организмом. Люди предпочитали проводить как можно больше времени в теплых кофейнях, притираясь друг к другу в отчаянной попытке согреться и запастись жизненно важным теплом до далекой весны. 

Ливни шли тогда практически не прекращаясь. Крайне везучими были те редкие дни, когда застланное пепельным покрывалом небо прорезало остывшее солнце, чтобы дать нам немного передохнуть и набраться сил перед очередным дождевым марафоном. Потом все снова повторялось: плывущие по рекам вдоль дорог такси и вымокшие по щиколотку ноги, а добираться до работы без приключений вообще стало унылой обыденностью и дурным тоном.

Кажется, он в те недели даже простудился, поэтому, как самому здоровому, выбираться на улицу приходилось именно мне. Выгуливать собаку, покупать для хозяйки газеты, забегать по пути с работы в художественный магазин за новыми тюбиками масляной краски. К слову, хозяйка совсем не жаловалась, что в ее доме с определенных пор теперь жили два квартиранта, и плату за комнату она брала лишь за одного.

Серые будни незаметно перетекали в такие же бледные выходные, и только моя комната сияла всеми многогранными палитрами насыщенных красок. Он писал кистью все, что воображало его сознание, а я оглядывался вокруг, черпал вдохновение из порывистых мазков и замысловатой игры цвета и превращал его картины в текст. Короткие фразы и меткие слова выстраивались волнистыми абзацами по страницам моих тетрадей, из которых потом получались неплохие рассказы. Мы словно стали друг для друга музами — путешествовали по разным уголкам странного мира искусства, чтобы в итоге встретиться и разделить между собой пережитые чувства и эмоции. Поделиться ими раньше, чем они накопятся и погибнут, не оставив после себя и следа. 

Погода тем не менее действительно оставляла желать лучшего и однажды все же застала нас двоих врасплох. Чтобы не промокнуть до нитки, мы бежали против нескончаемого потока мрачных банкиров и скучных клерков, смеясь над собственной глупостью. Как он тогда подметил, выйти на улицу осеннего Лондона без зонта, поведясь на обманчивые солнечные лучи в полуденном небе, мог только истинный американец. Спрятавшись под одним пальто, сталкиваясь плечами с хмурыми прохожими и задевая бурчащие себе под нос безликие зонты, мы сквозь смех и извинения продолжали свой нелегкий путь. Он обнимал себя руками, пряча под своим длинным черным пальто драгоценный блокнот, а я, в одной белой рубашке, то и дело поглядывал на него, убеждаясь, что его фигурку еще не смыло в ближайший водосток.

Перед нами распахнулась знакомая дверь. В нос тут же ударил пряный аромат корицы, а запах свежезаваренного кофе захватил в свои пылкие объятия. К счастью, таких же непутевых, как мы, посетителей, которых точно так же что-то заставило переступить порог теплого дома и угодить прямо в лапы ненастью, оказалось не так много. Наш излюбленный столик был свободен. Сжавшись от холода, оставляя за собой грязные мокрые следы и мысленно прося прощение за беспорядок, мы проскочили к заветному месту. 

От неловкого стыда вдруг загорелись уши. Мы дружили с владельцем кофейни, и, стоило мне представить, как старичку придется оттирать с пола расплывчатые лужи, захотелось немедленно взять швабру и самому все за нами убрать, дабы не причинять никому неудобств. Мой порыв благородства остановила согревающаяся ладонь, что мягко легла на плечо поверх влажной рубашки.

— Все в порядке. Это не твоя работа.

— Но это чья-то работа, — возразил я, цепляя наши пальто на крючки напольной вешалки. — Причем лишняя.

Он закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

— Дай тебе волю, и, мне кажется, ты не только отдраишь тут все, но и за спасибо поработаешь денек официантом. 

Пусть в голосе его и звучали отчитывающие нотки, взгляд светился от невысказанного восхищения. 

— Твой альтруизм сведет тебя в могилу раньше времени, умник, — добавил он и подмигнул в своей любимой манере. 

Я заражался его смешливым настроением, и этому не могли помешать ни монотонный стук дождя по окнам, ни мрачно нависающие над городом тяжелые тучи. Мы сели за стол, и я улыбнулся ему.

— А вот это мы еще посмотрим, малыш, — быстро сказал я и, пока он не успел ответить, быстро ущипнул его за кончик носа. 

— Эй! 

— Это тебе за умника, — я хмыкнул и сложил на груди руки. 

— Да? Ну раз так, то, — не договорив, он поднялся с места, стащил с себя коричневый кашемировый шарф и намотал его мне на шею, — вот это тебе за малыша. 

Только в тот момент я понял, как сильно на самом деле замерз. Кожа покрылась мурашками, а рубашка до сих пор неприятно холодила тело. От шарфа исходило его тепло, и я чувствовал, как оно окутывало меня, словно пушистые волны в прибой. 

— У тебя руки ледяные, — пробубнил он и уткнулся в свой блокнот, но я точно видел, как зарумянились бледные щеки. 

Прикоснувшись к мягкой ткани, я едва подавил улыбку. 

— Спасибо.

Но он только пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. Подперев подбородок ладонью, он задумчиво разглядывал снующий туда-сюда поток людей, который никак не прекращался даже несмотря на плохую погоду. Наверное, их не остановили бы лютый мороз и страшная жара. Они все продолжали куда-то спешить, кого-то встречать и куда-то опаздывать.

Я заказал нам два капучино и снова остановился взглядом на нем. Не знаю, почему, но на него действительно хотелось смотреть. Долго, размеренно, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Он притягивал мой взгляд словно магнитом, и я ненадолго замирал глазами на каждой детальке, отпечатывая в памяти это красивое лицо. Вьющиеся от влажности волосы, устремленные в его собственную реальность глаза, ровный нос и улыбающиеся чему-то губы.

Чуть наклонившись, я дотянулся через стол до его руки и дотронулся самыми кончиками пальцев. В отличие от меня, он уже совсем согрелся. Я погладил его ладонь большим пальцем, и он повторил этот ласковый жест. В этих движениях не было абсолютно ничего, чего бы мы и так не знали. Я тоже посмотрел в окно и понял, чему он так светло улыбался.

Перед нами предстало настоящее остросюжетное кино, которое без зазрения совести стоило бы назвать «Британские подданные против стихии». Мы тихо рассмеялись, наблюдая, как с головы очередного бедолаги слетела шляпа и, подхваченная порывом ветра, безвозвратно улетела куда-то в далекие края. 

Когда мы приступили к кофе, тот уже совсем остыл.

Но это было последнее, что волновало нас в те радостные часы.

***

 

Подобных простых, но в то же время чертовски важных моментов в нашей с ним жизни было действительно такое множество, что так запросто и не припомнить. Они — как фотокарточки из модных фотокабин для влюбленных — наполняли дни, недели и месяцы новыми воспоминаниями. Неважно, были эти воспоминания веселыми или печальными, дорогими или мимолетными, важными или сумбурными, они стремительно ткали полотно из чувств и эмоций, которые мы дарили друг другу. Которые мы ощущали благодаря друг другу. 

На покрывале нашей памяти оставили свои следы промозглая осень, снежная зима, сочельник, его двадцать четвертый день рождения. Мы словно расписывали огромное полотно маслом и чернилами, набросками и словами. Он рисовал их жизнь, а я закладывал в них душу. И хоть стили наши колоссально отличались — его декадентский протест шел наперекор моему острому чувству реальности, — каждое воспоминание пронизывалось нитями гармонии и поразительного единения. Конечно, случались редкие эпизоды, когда мы спорили или расходились во мнениях, но ничего серьезнее, чем его обидно поджавшиеся губы на весь ближайший день, не происходило. 

Меня всегда удивляло, как мы сходились внутренне, но при этом были совершенно не схожи внешне. Я — приверженец классики, выросший в скромной семье и с детства привыкший к спокойным тонам и неброской удобной одежде. Всю жизнь мой гардероб состоял из светлых рубашек, джемперов пастельных цветов, типичных строгих костюмов. А он — творческий мальчишка, который с самой юности влюблен в тренды и знал все популярные течения модных домов. Порой он мог показаться любому незнакомцу снобом, а особенно — когда стал постарше. Иногда он вел себя так специально, чтобы раззадорить. Но, как он и говорил еще в нашу первую встречу, его образ — обертка. Не нужно пытаться быть красивым или казаться богатым, чтобы писать прекрасные картины. Мир сам придумал себе такую иллюзию, где едва не каждый хочет стать обманутым. И он с этим прекрасно справлялся. Вот только меня ему ни разу обмануть не удалось.

***

 

Воспоминания действительно рождались на каждом шагу. 

По-моему, дело было уже поздней весной.

Я как раз приступал к написанию одной из своих самых удачных книг с тех пор, когда его с треском выгнали из очередной галереи. Не сказать, что он был особо вспыльчивым человеком, но когда дело доходило до его картин, он как минимум начинал злиться. 

Мы быстро вышагивали по теплым улицам Лондона. Полы его легкого пальто с меховыми манжетами и бортами развевались от каждого движения. Свой плащ мне тоже пришлось расстегнуть, потому что солнце весьма ощутимо пригревало. Он курил крепкие сигареты, и их дым рассеивался между нами словно туман. 

— Ты обещал, что бросишь.

— А они еще неделю назад обещали выставить сегодня мои работы, — зло сказал он и, в последний раз затянувшись, все же отшвырнул бычок в сторону. — Как видишь, мы оба в пролете.

Он поправил солнцезащитные очки, а я вздохнул.

— Они сказали, что постараются выставить их по возможности. Видимо, такой возможности не оказалось.

— Конечно ее не оказалось, раз очередной недофотограф за кругленькую сумму арендовал два зала, чтобы выставить свои черно-белые безвкусные снимки, которых на каждом шагу и так пруд пруди, — буквально выплюнул он и полез в карман за новой сигаретой.

— Так, а ну хватит.

Я не выдержал, дернул его за руку, и мы остановились посреди немноголюдной аллеи.

— Давай хотя бы для начала ты научишься сдерживать свои обещания, а только потом будешь обвинять других?

Его глаза были скрыты за темными стеклышками, но я чувствовал, как их обиженный взгляд впился в мое лицо. Поэтому продолжил я уже мягче:

— В следующий раз мы обязательно добьемся, чтобы твои работы оказались на выставке. 

Светлые брови приподнялись, и он чуть опустил голову, поглядывая на меня из-за очков.

— Обещаешь?

Я улыбнулся и сжал его теплую руку.

— Обещаю. 

Поджав губы, он отвернулся. Всегда так делал, когда не хотел, чтобы я видел его улыбку. 

Обманщик без обмана.

Такие воспоминания были и до сих пор остаются моим топливом. Никакой человек не сможет выжить без подпитки, в том числе и я. Ни один из нас. Ни одна душа не вспыхнет, если воспоминания пусты, и попросту загнется и окончательно погаснет спустя время. А нам останется лишь развеять пепел по ветру. 

Моя душа горела алым костром. Буйным, страстным, обжигающим. Она была раскалена до предела, но понял я это только по приезде в Англию. А точнее, после встречи с ним. 

По сравнению с Нью-Йорком, где я родился и вырос, Лондон оказался невозможно холодным городом, который обретал цвета только в какие-то особенные, редкие мгновения. Он расцветал летом, но быстро гас осенью и к зиме приобретал все оттенки черного и серого, а весной утопал в сезоне проливных дождей. И меня манил этот город несмотря ни на что: ни ледяные воды острова, ни дымчатые туманы вокруг церковных шпилей меня ни капли не пугали. Неважно, было ли тепло за окном или завывали северные ветра, я продолжал греться изнутри и согревал его. 

Он правда вспыхнул на моих глазах. Рядом со мной его картины, без того сочные и полные упоительной жизни, приобретали немыслимые оттенки. Он заглядывал мне в глаза, видел что-то, чего, возможно, никогда не замечал я, и его руки сами принимались творить. К пестрым холодным тонам прибавились рыжеватая медь и янтарь, и каждое его полотно отливало таким ослепляющим солнечным светом, какого Англия не видела за всю свою историю.

Это были цвета нашей влюбленности. 

Так выглядела абсолютная любовь, с которой он ласково касался моих рыжих прядей; с которой я пропускал сквозь пальцы его светлые волосы. Мы тянулись друг к другу, и цвета смешивались. Медные поцелуи пылали на его красивом точеном теле везде, где я мог дотянуться: на плечах, лопатках, смуглых руках и нежном животе. Я словно сам превратился рядом с ним в художника. Его кожа стала для меня белоснежным полотном, на которой я оставлял уверенные смелые мазки. Руками и губами я покрывал свой живой холст трепетными штрихами, а он в ответ кончиками пальцев обводил рваные контуры теней, что падали на мое лицо. Я целовал его руки, покрытые золотистой пыльцой от краски, приникал влажными губами к его горячим губам, и мы сгорали вместе. 

Охра плавилась, золото плавилось. Сладкий мед перетекал от скул к чувствительной шее, от ключиц к часто вздымающейся груди. И сердце в груди замирало. Мы быстро дышали, опьяненные друг другом, и притирались тесно, чтобы жар не исчезал как можно дольше. 

Когда он засыпал, я смотрел на него из-под ресниц, едва ощутимо гладил по мягким волосам, и в голову приходили правильные мысли. Текст стелился по неостывшему сознанию, и я тянулся за клочком бумаги, чтобы оставить пометку и не забыть. Порой я мог черкать их до самого утра и на рассвете наблюдать, как он греется в лучах солнца, щурясь и почти мурлыча, как избалованный домашний кот. Его пальцы, вечно перепачканные одними и теми же красками осенних оттенков, во сне ласково касались моих плеч, и он прижимался близко-близко, будто желая отогреться возле разгоревшегося красно-желтого костра. 

Позади были вторые наши лето и осень, новое совместное Рождество и длинная зима. Промозглый холод и слякоть, а затем знойная жара все еще оставались в далеком мегаполисе за окном моей комнаты. Нашей комнаты. Под шелест пластинок и мягкого постукивания ложкой о стенки кружки, она незаметно стала нашим укромным домом.

Спустя целых два года наша комнатка была вдоль и поперек заставлена стопками разнообразных книг, альбомов, пустых рамок и конвертами от пластинок. Куда не ступи, везде можно было наткнуться на стружки карандашей или завалявшиеся кисточки. А хозяйский бигль так и вовсе стал постоянным ее гостем и засыпал у нас в ногах почти каждую ночь. Добрые руки и постоянные угощения за спиной у хозяйки явно сделали свое дело. Это был одновременно хаос и собственная вселенная, где стены были усыпаны прикрепленными на кнопки набросками, эскизами зарисовками, размытыми порывами эмоций: здесь узнаваемые черты табачной в доме напротив, там — цветочный магазин, а вот тут его любимый профиль с длинным заостренным носом и растрепанными рыжими волосами.

Порывы вдохновения накатывали на меня в этих стенах неожиданно, как Ирландское море на восточные берега во время невиданного прилива, и я принимался расхаживать по комнате туда-сюда в одних трусах да с черновиком в руках. Даже говорил сам с собой, отчего он просыпался, бубнил что-то едва разборчивое и заворачивался в одеяло с головой. Но я упрямо будил его и просил послушать.

— Подожди, не прячься! — уговаривал его я, когда он тянулся за подушкой. — Кажется, я кое-что нашел!

Я обычно присаживался на край кровати, мягко хлопал по одеялу там, где были его ноги, и зачитывал вслух строки, плавно вылетевшие из-под наточенного карандаша. Во мне вспыхивал пожар, о котором он постоянно твердил, и пылал до тех пор, пока в голове крутилось только одно: лишь бы не ускользнуло! 

И тогда он выбирался из своего одеяльного форта, заспанно смотрел куда-то в стену, чтобы хоть на секунду очнуться и сказать что-нибудь внятное.

— Классно, — все, на что его хватало в ранние часы, и он со стоном падал обратно в гору подушек. 

Улыбаясь, я закатывал глаза и усаживался за письменный стол прямо напротив окна. 

Вот так мы с ним и жили в том хаосе. Художник и писатель. Сова и жаворонок. Наша совместная жизнь была полна незначительных трудностей, но все равно оставалась продуктивной. Он любил рисовать в ночи при свете тусклой лампы, потому что не раз говорил, что так цвета кажутся ему куда более яркими, живыми и дышащими. И что, если повезет и его работы однажды выставят в крупной галерее, в залах обязательно будет царить полумрак. Наперекор ему, я нависал над своими бесчисленными листами с бесконечными заметками и переписками в лучах рассветного английского солнца, кое-как пробившихся сквозь тяжелые шторы. 

Мы бережно сплели эту идиллию, которую наша комната хранила как зеницу ока, и она стала нечто большим, чем просто теплым воспоминанием. Она превратилась в сбывшуюся мечту и казалась нам двоим вечной.

Иногда он говорил, что ему горячо. Говорил, что, хоть внутри все жжется, этот огонь тушить ему совсем не хочется. Страстный шквал пламени метался по страницам его альбомов с такой бешеной скоростью, что почти каждую неделю приходилось покупать новый. Жар был во всем. На обжигающих губах, которыми он касался уже светлеющих следов на моей шее. На светлых волосах, что щекоткой мазали по бедрам. На руках, которые тянулись дотронуться там, где было позволено. А позволено было все. Позволено всегда и везде, где хотелось, где остальным было наплевать. Разрисованные его же рукой стены ночных клубов принимали мою спину, выгибающуюся под напором обжигающих пальцев, в объятия. А тихие теплые поцелуи, тлеющие над очередным остывающим кофе, становились раскаленными в тесном туалете нашей любимой кофейни. По-подростковому неловкие и по-взрослому страстные мгновения стали нашим всем, они были необходимы нам как воздух, как вода для измученного жаждой путника.

Его молодость захлестывала меня с головой, растворяла в себе и сжигала буквально дотла. Кровь вскипала в венах, приливала к рукам и лицу. Не ощущать себя старым для подобных утех получалось запросто, но с переменным успехом. Порой, в очередном прокуренном баре, в мою голову вступало не вовремя проснувшееся целомудрие, и руки сами соскальзывали с прохладного ремня, с его обтянутых в черную кожу бедер. Я одергивал пиджак, приминал ладонью всклокоченные рыжие волосы, а затем легко похлопывал его по плечу. Он тогда подолгу смеялся, окутанный мерцающим в цветомузыке сигаретным дымом, и беззлобно называл меня стариком. Но по приходу домой под утро обязательно продолжал с того, на чем мы останавливались в баре. 

Было много всего. И оно до последнего напоминало мне вечность.

***

 

Моя книга, над которой я работал кропотливо и довольно долго, вышла в большой свет в ноябре 92-го. Практически сразу после нового года на деньги с ее продаж мы переехали из хозяйкиного дома в светлую и просторную однокомнатную квартиру на самом севере Лондона.

В отличие от нашей комнаты с гобеленовыми расписными шторами и бежевыми обоями, теперь, вместо желтоватого света, в новом пространстве не было практически ни капли теплого оттенка. Гладкие белые стены, белый потолок, белые оконные рамы, темный, почти черный дощатый пол. Такой контраст был странным и резал глаза своим холодом. Но ему нравилось, и я не стал спорить. 

Переезд не сразу отразился на нашей жизни. Я все так же продолжал писать книги, он по-прежнему рисовал. Наши поцелуи все еще отдавали вкусом белого вина, сигаретами, искуренными на двоих, и пылающим осенним жаром. Казалось, менялись только числа в календаре, его модная одежда да мои черновики. Стружка от карандашей неизменно сыпалась на пол, капли акварели брызгами разлетались по сторонам. Только комната больше не пестрела от россыпи ярких рисунков тут и там. 

Мы закрывали глаза в нежнейшей белизне и в ней же просыпались. По утрам я привычно водил взглядом по мольберту в углу, печатной машинке, огромному окну и больше не спотыкался о горы стоящих вдоль стен книг и полотен, громоздкий проигрыватель и настольную лампу с нелепым красным плафоном. 

Так на театральных подмостках убирают старую бутафорию, которая сильно полюбилась зрителями, и полностью меняют сцену для нового представления. Ей стоит дать время, чтобы и зритель и актеры привыкли друг к другу и все вокруг снова стало настоящим, а не просто очередной фантазией. 

Но я отворачивался, потому что из настоящего у меня остался лишь мягкий свет его золотистых, разметавшихся по подушке волос. 

Мы никогда не разговаривали о случившихся переменах не только вокруг нас, но и внутри нас самих. Я не спрашивал, почему тона его картин вновь вернулись к ярким, но ужасно холодным, а руки больше не были перепачканы в желтовато-оранжевой краске. Его полотна выставлялись на мелких выставках и вызывали временный ажиотаж среди критиков, но не больше. Поначалу восхищенные, они писали множество рецензий, однако вскоре затихали и будто забывали, переходя к чему-то новому. А он продолжал рисовать дальше, не слушая абсолютно никого и порой злясь на британских невежд, которые, как он любил выражаться, не видели ничего дальше своего носа. 

Ровно до тех пор, пока не нарисовал ту черно-белую картину.

Это произошло практически сразу после моего тридцатичетырехлетия. В тот вечер я вернулся домой поздно, так как в издательстве было много нерешенных вопросов, решение которых совершенно не хотелось откладывать на потом. В квартире царила тьма, а с кухни не трещали песни с его излюбленной пластинки. Только по полу гулял пронизывающий сквозняк, который нес за собой стойкий запах табака.

Он был в нашей спальне. Еще со старой комнаты имел привычку, когда особенно сильно хотел курить, забираться босыми ногами на мой письменный стол и дымить в распахнутую форточку. Хоть это и было странно, я всегда невольно восхищался его смешливым ребячеством. 

Черно-белый рисунок лежал на постели. Безмолвно я взял его в руки, рассмотрел все крошечные детали и улыбнулся подписи в углу.

— Красиво.

Он промолчал. Лишь выпустил струю серого дыма в поглощенную во тьму вселенную за окном и пожал плечами. Я снова взглянул на рисунок.

— Они очень похожи на нас. — Я провел по контурам, выведенным обыкновенными чернилами, самыми кончиками пальцев. — Только у парня, который в точности твоя копия, волосы короткие. 

Швырнув окурок в темноту улицы, он прикрыл форточку и спустился на пол. Я тут же заметил его покрасневшие, будто от слез, глаза, и улыбка медленно сползла с моих губ. 

— Я знаю, — просто ответил он, опустив взгляд на собственные сцепленные руки. — Ты не думал, что мне пора подстричься? Надоело, что все вечно путают меня с девчонкой. 

Сквозь смешок в его голосе запросто угадывалась грусть. Мне сделалось до ужаса печально. Было непривычно видеть его таким. 

— Что произошло? — отложив рисунок, спросил я и подошел к нему.

Он помотал головой. 

— Ничего.

— Ты плакал.

— Тебе просто кажется.

Он отвернулся к окну, так и не дав заглянуть в расстроенные зеленые глаза. Я вздохнул, подошел еще чуть ближе и мягко опустил ладони на напряженные плечи. Мы молча смотрели на зажигающиеся в небе звезды, промчавшийся под окнами в такой поздний час кэб и сухое дерево, отбрасывающее на нас уродливые тени своими костлявыми ветвями. Он поежился и запрокинул голову мне на плечо. Я крепко обнял его. 

— Я очень устал от этого города. 

— Поэтому ты так встревожен?

Он кивнул.

— У тебя есть читатели, и критики любят твои книги. А у меня нет совсем никого. Кроме тебя. 

Я перехватил его ладони своими и переплел наши пальцы.

— Они еще почувствуют твои работы, вот увидишь, — прошептал я и оставил мягкий поцелуй за ухом. — Им нужно привыкнуть, дай им немного времени. Ты сам говорил, что все англичане скучные, хотя прямо передо мной стоит доказательство, что нет, вообще-то не все.

Он легко засмеялся. 

— Ты глупый.

— Ты тоже.

Выпутавшись из капкана объятий, он обернулся и легко обхватил меня за шею руками. Я притянул его к себе. 

— Завтра же повесим твою картину на стену. Прямо напротив кровати. 

— Тебе понравилась подпись?

— Не то слово.

Он мазнул прохладными губами по моей щеке.

— Когда я наконец устрою выставку, она обязательно будет висеть там в самом центре. 

— Это обещание?

— Оно самое.

Я коротко поцеловал его в губы и погладил по пропахшим крепкими сигаретами волосам.

— Пообещаешь мне еще кое-что?

Он наклонил голову и лукаво посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Ну?

— Не отстригай их.

Заулыбавшись, он возмутился:

— Эй! Это не тебя тут зовут девушкой!

— Ты можешь врезать каждому, кто сделает так еще раз, — серьезно ответил я, но не сдержался и тоже улыбнулся. — Так обещаешь?

Я видел его задорный прищур и как печаль медленно тлела на дне его глаз. 

— Обещаю. 

Картину мы правда повесили на следующий же день. Уже через неделю я привык к ее черным контурам. Спустя еще одну — к белой раме и ласковой подписи в уголке.

А через месяц — что он забрал ее с собой, когда мы расстались.

***

 

— Мы куда-то собираемся? 

Я стряхнул с зонта капли дождя и вопросительно уставился на чемодан, что стоял в прихожей. 

— Кажется, я тебе уже говорил, — донесся до меня его голос. Спустя пару секунд он, полностью одетый, появился в дверях спальни. 

Я нахмурился и, сняв с себя плащ, прямо в обуви прошел в комнату. На несобранной мятой постели стояла увесистая кожаная сумка, куда он закидывал все, что попадалось под руку: альбомы, краски, кисти, палитры. 

— Напомни-ка, о чем именно? А то ничего подходящего в голову не приходит, — нервно спросил я и прижал пальцы к поджатым губам. 

Он оторвался от своего занятия, выпрямился и серьезно взглянул на меня. 

— Я больше не могу здесь находиться.

Я удивленно вскинул брови.

— Если дело в этом, давай переедем? Тебе всегда нравилось в Мэйфере, да и денег вполне хватит... — начал я, но он, не дослушав, перебил меня:

— Я не про эту квартиру. — Он тоскливо улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Я про Лондон. Ненавижу его. В нем я медленно гнию изнутри. 

От этих слов неприятно свело живот, а от вида его грустной, но уверенной улыбки затошнило. Я провел ладонью по волосам.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Прямо сейчас кораблем добраться до Дублина? 

Он молчал. Смотрел своими зелеными глазами в мои и молчал. В руках он теребил очередной блокнот, и этот шелест неприятно давил по нервам. Сколько мы простояли в такой абсолютной, космической тишине, я не знаю. Возможно, прошло всего три секунды, однако мне это показалось вечностью.

Сдвинувшись с места, он подошел к моему столу и взял с него какие-то бумаги. Я смотрел ему в спину и чувствовал, как холод окутывает меня с ног до головы. Мне стало страшно. Сквозь стучащий монотонной дробью по окнам дождь я услышал его вздох. Он обернулся и подошел ко мне, опустив голову.

— Один — твой, — просто сказал он и протянул ко мне стиснутый в пальцах билет.

Я сглотнул комок, вставший поперек горла, и дрожащей рукой принял его. 

Это оказался билет на рейс из аэропорта Хитроу до аэропорта Джона Ф.Кеннеди. Вечером того же дня. В один конец.

— Это же Нью-Йорк?.. — зачем-то спросил я, и голос предательски дрогнул. 

Я выронил билет из трясущихся пальцев. 

— Ты шутишь? Прямо сейчас собрался в Америку?

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не шутил, — с обидой в голосе ответил он и поднял билет с пола. — Я повторял из раза в раз, а ты никогда меня не слушал. 

Он вернулся к сумке и продолжил остервенело складывать в нее все свои художественные принадлежности, пока я переваривал все услышанное. Меня затрясло. От волнения, от обиды. От горькой злости. Прикрыв глаза, я попытался спокойно выдохнуть, но из легких вырвался лишь дрожащий воздух.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу полететь. 

— А ты попробуй.

Я неверяще замотал головой.

— Я не могу все бросить в один момент только потому, что тебе так захотелось! 

Он отшвырнул от себя очередной альбом и оглянулся на меня через плечо. 

— В один момент? — его губы затряслись, и он стиснул их до белой полосы. — Я твердил тебе об этом с нашей первой встречи! Ты лучше других знаешь, что я ненавижу этот город, и единственным, кто меня удерживал здесь столько лет, был ты!

Подлетев ко мне, он схватил меня за руку, но я одернул ее, словно ошпаренный, хотя его ладони оказались ледяными. Он растеряно отступил на шаг.

— Прошу... — его голос тоже задрожал. — Я не хочу уезжать без тебя, но и здесь оставаться больше не могу. 

Облокотившись о косяк, я зажмурился. В глазах защипало.

— Почему ты не сказал раньше? 

— Потому что купил билеты только вчера.

Я усмехнулся. Веки обожгло горячей влагой.

— Прости, но я не могу поехать... В любом случае, точно не сегодня.

Мои глаза все еще были закрыты, но я слышал его отдаляющиеся шаги, короткий всхлип и звук застегнувшейся молнии. Он не произнес больше ни слова. И я молчал. Стоял, придвинувшись к стене, и вслушивался в его резкие, дерганные движения. Вот он поднял сумку, вот замер на мгновение рядом, и я почувствовал почти выветрившийся аромат парфюма от его одежды вперемешку с горьким табаком. А вот он прошел мимо. 

Я вобрал в легкие побольше воздуха и приоткрыл слезившиеся глаза.

Посреди одеяла остался лежать билет. А на стене висела его черно-белая картина. Я провел подрагивающими пальцами по вискам.

— Забери ее.

— О чем ты?

— Картина. Не хочу ее здесь видеть.

Он подошел ко мне, и мы встретились взглядами. В последний раз.

— Уверен?

Я раздраженно дернул плечом и отвернулся.

— Более чем.

Он хотел еще что-то сказать — я слышал, как он сделал глухой вдох, — но отчего-то передумал. Сняв ее с гвоздя, рассмотрел задумчиво, словно впервые видел, и прижал к груди. Я уткнулся глазами под ноги.

— Помнишь то обещание?

Я не ответил. Не выполненных обещаний было слишком много, чтобы запомнить все. Но про какое из них он говорил в тот момент, я понял сразу же. 

— Просто не забывай о нем.

Он коснулся моих пальцев, задержался так на мгновение и вышел из нашей белой комнаты. 

Позади послышался шорох тяжелого пальто, стук колесиков чемодана о пол и поворот замка. Входная дверь распахнулась, впуская в дом пронизывающий северный ветер. Я помедлил, но все же оглянулся. Его спина скрылась в светлом проеме, дверь в другую вселенную захлопнулась. 

И в своей собственной белой вселенной я остался один.

***

 

Под дверью жалобно скулил пес, прося впустить его в теплые родные объятия. Я не открывал лишь потому, что, наверное, своим потухшим взглядом мог убить жизнь в любом существе. Непривычно пустая комната отбивала каждый мой шаг, возвращая в ответ лишь глухое эхо. 

Я вернулся в дом хозяйки спустя полтора месяца после нашего с ним расставания. Попросту не мог находиться в тех отталкивающих, лишенных тепла и радости, стенах. Они давили на меня, сжимали в тисках и выжимали из меня все до последней эмоции. Просыпаться в одиночестве стало совсем невмоготу после Рождества. 

Воспоминания об уютном бардаке, вечно царившем в нашей той, другой жизни, сжимало внутренности, скручивая их в бесполезный кусок мяса. На обоях остались несчетные дырочки от кнопок, здесь и там проглядывали пятна до боли знакомых охры и золота. Хозяйка была поистине святой женщиной, раз не потребовала с нас денег на ремонт, когда мы со счастливыми улыбками последний раз помахали ей рукой и погладили ее верного бигля по маленькой голове. В тот миг лицо ее почти не выдавало тяжелого от теплой грусти сердца за любимых мальчиков, которые покидают ставший родным дом, чтобы продолжить свое путешествие где-то в другом, более светлом и подходящем для этого месте. 

Но увидев в новогоднее утро на пороге одного меня с легким чемоданом в руках и целым багажом в глазах тяжелее, чем скорбь всего мира, она лишь печально улыбнулась и молча приняла мою поклажу. Я был готов молиться на эту мудрую, понимающую все без лишних слов женщину. Готов был целовать ее руки, приносившие мне скромный завтрак, когда я не находил сил встать из никогда не нагревавшейся постели. Готов был посвятить ей все свои книги, если бы они не были настолько недостойными ее, настолько пустыми и блеклыми. Долгие месяцы она задавала единственный немой вопрос, а я отвечал ей одним и тем же покачиванием головы и отведенным в сторону взглядом. 

Пока не зажило до конца. Пока каждое слово не перестало сочиться совершенно незаслуженным ядом.

Проходили недели и месяцы. На улице медленно таял снег, набухали на ветвях почки. Я не дотрагивался до черновиков со дня его отъезда, потому что все мысли из головы словно испарились, и некоторые мои работы так и лежали незаконченными, оборванные точно так же, как все остальное в моей жизни. Из дома я почти не выходил, только изредка выгуливал по вечерам пса, если хозяйка неважно себя чувствовала. Порой слушал старую музыку и совсем не читал газет и журналов. 

Вычеркнул себя из мира. Как он вычеркнул меня из вселенной.

***

 

К работе я вновь приступил чуть ближе к концу мая. Временно оставив писательство, я вернулся к должности главного редактора и пропускал через себя сотни чужих драм, комедий, детективов и фантастики — все, лишь бы не вспоминать о собственных сюжетах. Не думать о своих строках, навеянных нежным прикосновением кисти к холсту.

Однако будто бы из мести, весь мир за моей спиной шептался только о нем.

Новости о восходящей звезде от мира искусства расползались по Лондону медленно, но уверено. Чувство того, что я абсолютно точно знаю, о ком сейчас говорят две девушки в метро, рассматривая модный глянцевый журнал, съедало меня заживо. Стоило мне подойти к ним и заглянуть в пестрящие текстом и пошлыми яркими изображениями страницы, я видел там то, что уже видел много лет назад, и наблюдал, как это рождалось. 

Юный талант, появившийся из ниоткуда и пошатнувший со своих пьедесталов именитых творцов, открывал свою первую крупную выставку не в родном, но забравшем его сердце, душу и любовь, городе. Простое и любимое имя беспечно скатывалось с уст прохожих, и я не успевал его ловить. Хотелось присвоить все авторские права на него, запретить людям его произносить и слышать, навеки спрятав в расколотом, но до сих пор чертовски надежном сердце. То, что я по наивности думал, угасло, вспыхивало понемногу снова. Несмело, прощупывая почву, оно выходило на знакомые южные берега, приподнимало голову и устало оглядывалось по сторонам, в поисках того самого человека, пошатнувшего тогда все то, что выстраивалось десятками лет. 

В какой-то момент купить билет на ближайший рейс уже не казалось такой уж и абсурдной мыслью, хотя остатки разума упрямо говорили, что ничего из этого хорошего не выйдет. А работа? А издательство? И вообще, кто будет кормить собаку, пока хозяйка квартиры бегала по своим хозяйскоквартирным делам?.. Поэтому, в очередной раз насыпав порцию корма и погремев им в миске, я возвращался в тоскливые, неуютные объятия своей комнаты.

Новая осень почему-то давалась мне особенно тяжело. Легкие простуды каждую неделю, мигрень, поселившаяся в голове вместе с мыслями о нем, вечно замерзшие руки и пустые страницы перед глазами. Одними воспоминаниями о теплом и живом сыт не будешь, и вдохновение давно оставило меня, смазано махнув рукой на прощание. Я в ответ лишь ожесточенно захлопнул за ним дверь.

В один из таких промозглых вечеров я все же рискнул высунуть нос из комнаты, учуяв тянувшийся с кухни знакомый запах. Коронный вишневый пирог, равных которому я так и не нашел даже у самых искусных пекарей Лондона. Рядом с тарелкой и кружкой дымящегося черного чая весьма не тонким намеком лежал открытый на нужной странице журнал. Я сглотнул и, подогнув под себя ногу, медленно опустился на стул. Аромат вишни тут же поблек, тусклый свет одинокой лампочки и вовсе почти погас.

Со страницы на меня глядели его зеленые глаза. И светились короткие, остриженные золотистые волосы. Фантомные пряди зашевелились у меня между пальцами, и я сжал их, прогоняя ненужное наваждение. Перед глазами поплыла огромная статья, читать которую не хотелось, ведь я и так все знал. Знал куда больше, чем он когда-либо рассказывал любому из этих жалких писак. В конце статьи крохотным шрифтом был указан адрес выставки. Я нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу и задергал свободной ногой. Нужно будет обязательно сказать хозяйке, что порядочные британцы таким шантажом не занимаются. Но позже. Все позже. Сначала звонок, который давно нужно было совершить.

А затем я сорвался с места. Вылетел прямо в стену дождя, минуя каждое мрачное лицо под шляпой, наступая в каждую лужу, побежал сквозь толпу уставших и промокших людей. С собой — одна только сумка с блокнотом, паспортом, бумажником и номером билета на клочке листка, любезно забронированным для меня девушкой на том конце провода. Кэбы пролетали мимо, разбрызгивая грязную воду на неудачно оказавшихся рядом с шоссе прохожих. Один, второй, третий. Моя взлетевшая вверх рука была невидимой для уже занятых заказами водителей. Я побежал дальше, на другую остановку, молясь, что прямо сейчас не совершаю самую идиотскую глупость на свете. Казалось, сама вселенная пыталась мне об этом сказать, брызгая на меня очередной жидкой грязью из-под колес.

Наконец теплое такси приняло меня за весьма символическую для такого пути сумму. Водитель — пожилой джентльмен с пышными усами — с усмешкой в голосе сказал, что ему стало жалко такого нелепого, промокшего насквозь пассажира. Я откинулся на заднем сидении и схватился за мокрые волосы, взлохмачивая их еще сильнее. Собственный смех я слышал со стороны, словно это какой-то другой нелепый, промокший насквозь идиот спешил на самолет в другой конец мира и истерически смеялся в нагретой мотором машине.

Тяжелые мысли крутились в тяжелой голове, пока я проходил тысячу проверок в аэропорту и старался не остановиться на полпути. А что, если у него уже кто-то есть? Что, если он не захочет меня видеть? Что, если на его выставке не будет даже крошечного эскиза с моим изображением? А что, если я пытаюсь вернуть невозвратимое? 

Но, кажется, пришло время возвращаться обратно в мир.

Ведь даже отрезанные волосы отрастают обратно, стоит лишь дать им время.

***

 

Поставив на этом точку, я закрыл подходивший к концу блокнот. Чуть выпрямился, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения в одной позе спину и шею. От лежащего рядом плаща все еще тянуло лондонским дождем.

— Мы приземлимся в течение часа, — вдруг раздался надо мной мягкий мелодичный голос.

Я поднял глаза и посмотрел на красивую молоденькую стюардессу в ярко-синей форме.

— Хотите чего-нибудь?

Я улыбнулся ей. 

— Будьте добры, стакан воды.

Девушка вернулась спустя минуту и протянула мне воду. 

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Она снова жизнерадостно улыбнулась и опустилась на пустующее рядом со мной сидение.

— Простите, но я наблюдала за вами всю дорогу. Вы так вдохновленно писали что-то, мне стало интересно.

Я смущенно погладил кожаную обложку блокнота. 

— Я писатель. Вот взбрело кое-что голову, поэтому я неплохо скоротал время во время полета. 

Мы встретились взглядами. Она смотрела на меня долго, и ее рабочая улыбка плавно превратилась простую, но еще более светлую. Она легко пожала мне руку.

— Вы выглядите очень печальным. Надеюсь, в Нью-Йорке найдете то, что сделает вас счастливее.

В груди что-то вспыхнуло, и я пожал ее ладонь в ответ.

— Что ж, желаю вам побольше вдохновения и приятного путешествия, — снова сказала она и, поднявшись с кресла, одернула юбку.

— Спасибо вам. 

Она кивнула и ушла. Я проводил ее глазами и выглянул из иллюминатора. Внизу пестрели рельефы быстро перетекающие в мегаполисы. Наш самолет медленно снижал высоту, крыльями насквозь пронизывая пушистые хлопья облаков.

Я спрятал блокнот в сумку и откинулся на твердую спинку сидения.

Больше всего я надеялся, что мое путешествие и впрямь будет приятным.

***

 

Передо мной — распахнутые двери в просторный галерейный зал. В пальцах — билет, и я стиснул его так, словно целая жизнь зависела от этого клочка бумаги. Голоса людей вокруг, их шаги, шорохи одежд и отвлеченные вздохи — едва уловимый диссонанс, который прямо сейчас был всего лишь посторонним фоном. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить бешено колотящееся о ребра сердце, я сделал несмелый шаг, переступая невидимую границу в его новую вселенную.

Белый цвет был повсюду. Вместо приглушенной тьмы, как он всегда любил, — белые стены, белый глянцевый потолок, идеально белый пол под ногами. Белые рамы. И черные иллюстрации на белых листах.

Я вспомнил ту лекцию в мае далекого 89-го, и на ум тут же пришли всевозможные буйства красок на широких полотнах. Фиолетовая листва, желтые деревья, голубые леса вдалеке... Тогда меня поразила бесстрашная отвага, с которой он ворвался в большое безликое общество и уже совсем скоро подарил ему пышное одеяние и роскошную узорчатую маску. Он переодел серую массу в дорогое золото и жгучую охру и в итоге оказался здесь — на самой вершине всеобщего воображения.

Но на небесах все маски оказались сорваны. Остались только невинная нагота и ослепляющая белизна.

Я останавливался возле каждого холста на несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Многие из них — совсем новые, и я впитывал в себя каждую их частичку. Водил завороженным взглядом по аккуратным быстрым наброскам, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти эти бесценные черные линии. Но были здесь и старые. Глаза до сих пор помнили каждый штрих и взмах его руки над этими картинами, и немыслимо хотелось дотронуться до легких линий кончиками пальцев. Пропустить сквозь себя нашу первую совместную осень, английский дождь и аромат вишни. Свою нежность, его страсть. И нашу любовь.

Я шел по залу, и дыхание сбивалось от нахлынувших чувств, что подталкивали меня в спину, и ноги несли меня дальше. Я искал что-то одно. Самое важное.

Десятки рисунков промелькнуло передо мной, прежде чем я остановился у самого последнего.

Его выцветшая белая рама висела в центре самого конца зала, словно чтобы специально привлечь как можно больше внимания. На рисунке — две обнаженные, спящие на животах фигуры, видящие свои белые сны. В уголке — его витиеватая красивая подпись. 

Я сжал в пальцах ремешок свисающей с плеча сумки.

Выполненное обещание, о котором я не забывал до этой самой секунды.

В груди вновь немыслимо потеплело, и я прикрыл глаза.

То сентябрьское утро... Он лежал рядом, его бронзовую от загара кожу гладили ветвистые тени, длинные светлые волосы разметались по подушке. Зеленые глаза устремлены на меня, и я, буквально здесь и сейчас, чувствовал их живой взгляд, касание которого напоминало нежное перышко. К лопаткам, плечам и шее.

Я зажмурился еще сильнее. Перо не исчезало, и я взволновано сглотнул.

Мне показалось, в это мгновение испарились из зала все гости, все остальные картины. Был только я, рисунок впереди и мягкий взгляд.

Дыхание перехватило, и я распахнул глаза. Передо мной — все та же картина из нашей холодной белой комнаты. За спиной — ее создатель. Улыбка тронула губы, я обернулся.

Нужный оттенок все еще переливался медовым золотом.

А в углу той картины осталась неизменная подпись:

_«Для Джо. С вечной любовью, твой Бен»_


End file.
